Toive liikaa
by Unita
Summary: Hänelle ei annettu valinnan varaa. No, nyt hän oli jättänyt kaiken taakseen. Kotinsa ja ystävänsä. Eikä hänellä ollut mitään aavistusta tulevasta.


Hei! Unita tässä! Päätin kokeilla julkaista täällä jotain pikkuisen suurempaa kuin nuo kaksi pientä tuherrusta mitä aiemmin kyhäilin. Olen melko surkea englannissa, joten en uskaltanut sillä kielellä kirjoittaa. Kotimainen kieli sujuu paljon paremmin. Sitä paitsi täällä on muutenkin niin vähän suomenkielisiä kirjoituksia, että ei tämä pahitteeksi voi olla. (Harmi vain että lukijakunta supistui murto-osaan tämän kielivalinnan takia...)

Elikkä. Tämä on itsekyhäilemäni tarina, joka sisältää juttua Final Fantasyista, Kingdom Heartsista ja ehkä muutamasta muustakin pelistä. Crossover siis. Katsotaan nyt miten käy. Alun perin en ajatellut jatkaa tätä tarinaa ollenkaan, mutta enää en ole aivan varma. Voitte vaikuttaa päätökseeni antamalla palautetta! Sitä toivonkin todella saavani.

Tärkeätiedote: Suurin osa tarinassa käytettävistä hahmoista, paikoista jne. eivät ole minun tekeleitäni! Ne kuuluvat Square-Enixille ja Disneylle...

Edit: Paloittelin ensimmäistä lukua hieman.

**Lähtö**

Poika istui jäykistyneenä paikallaan kuin patsas ikään. Nojaten vasenta kättään ikkunanpieleen, mitään sanomaton haikea ilme kasvoillaan hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos kuin etsien jotain erityistä ja silmiin pistävää. Jotain joka veisi hänen ajatuksensa pois siitä mitä oli tapahtunut ja on vielä tapahtuva. Hänen katseensa ei kuitenkaan voinut tarttua mihinkään, sillä maisemat vaihtuivat liian tiheään tahtiin erinäisten ohikiitävien tolppienkin häiritessä keskittymistä.

Hänen hengityksensä oli tasaista, (ainakin tasaisempaa kuin hetki sitten) mutta silti haurasta. Koko hänen viime yönsä oli kulunut turhauttavassa katon tuijottelussa. Todellisuus oli vihdoin iskenyt tajuntaan, kun sen kieltäminen olisi mahdotonta kymmenen tunnin sisällä. Valvominen oli johtanut pommiin nukkumiseen ja poika oli joutunut juoksemaan koko matkan asemalle saakka ehtiäkseen sovittuun junaan.

Poika nosti oikeaa kättänsä sivultaan ja siirsi silmien eteen eksyneitä pitempiä, hopeisenvalkoisia otsahiuksiaan korvansa taakse. Korvillaan hänellä oli kuulokkeet joidenka johdot veivät takin taskussa lojuvaan vanhanaikaiseen kannettavaan kasettisoittimeen. Kasettisoitin hyrisi hiljaisesti, mutta ääni hukkui muiden matkustajien puheensorinaan. Sillä hetkellä se soitti jonkun vähemmän tunnetun artistin kappaletta. Kuuntelija piti ääntä sen verran kovalla että hänen vieressään ja vastapäätä istuvat matkustajat saattoivat kuulla pieniä paloja kappaleesta: "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel...". Kuuntelijan suusta karkasi muutama nuotti hänen hyräillessään mielessään kyseistä kappaletta.

_Miksi minun piti lähteä…_, poika ajatteli. Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja antoi katseensa vaipua tyhjyyden syleilyyn näkökenttä sameutuen epäselväksi puuroksi. Hänen silmäluomensa painuivat alemmas luoden vaikutelman kuin poika olisi ollut jonkinlaisessa transsissa.

Miksi? Miksi? Miksi? Hänen mielensä toisteli kysymystä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen pian melkein konemaisen toistavasti. Vaunu, jossa poikakin istui, hytkähti äkkiä. Poika hätkähti valveunestaan ja räpsytti silmiään muutaman kerran.

_Ei, minun ei pitäisi ajatella sitä näin. Olenko jo nyt menettämässä itseni? _Hän hengitti syvään ja katsoi jälleen selvällä, terävällä katseellaan ikkunalasin toiselle puolen.

Suuri kullanruskea peltoaukeama toi pojalle maaseudun muistot mieleen. Tuulen puhurit heiluttivat pellon pitkiksi kasvaneita ruohonkorsia saaden sen näyttämään lainehtivalta kuin meri. Peltojen vieressä mutkittelevien hiekkateiden sivuilla näkyi silloin tällöin vanhoja harmahtavia ja ruskeita puupaaluja siistein välein pystyyn juntattuina. Ne kannattelivat sähköjohtoja ja kaikenlaisia piuhoja jotka veivät sähköä maalla asuvien koteihin. Lentojensa jälkeen kimeitä _krii_- ääniä päästelevät haarasiipipääskyt pysähtyivät noille samoille johdoille istumaan ja lepäämään jatkaakseen taas myöhemmin lentoansa, minne matka sitten olikin. Peltojen toisia reunoja koristivat ensin monenlajiset pehmeän-vaaleanvihreät lehtipuut, sitten puusto vaihtui tummempiin havupuihin parin kilometrin jälkeen.

Yllättäen pojan näkökentän pellolle katkaisi vierestä ohi kiitävä paikallisjuna. Tästä hieman ärtyneenä hän siirsi katseensa ikkunasta junavaunun harmaaseen lattiaan, laittoi kätensä ristiin rintansa päälle ja nojautui syvälle tummansiniseen matkustajan tuoliinsa.

_Edellisiltapäivänä:_

"Riku! Sinulle on tullut kirje!" Heleä naisen ääni kaikui pienessä kaksiossa.

Nainen, tultuaan juuri ulkoa, piti vielä ruskeita sandaalejaan jalassaan. Hän otti niitä pois auttaen vasemmalla kädellään. Toinen käsi oli jo varattu ruskealle karheapaperiselle kirjekuorelle, jonka etupuolella luki kauniilla käsialalla hänen poikansa nimi.

Nainen avasi pienen eteisen ainoan kaapin oven. Kaappi oli valkoinen, mikä sopikin hyvin, koska kaikki pienen huoneiston seinät olivat myös valkoisia, lukuun ottamatta hänen poikansa omaa kapinoivaa huonetta, joka oli maalattu siniseksi jo monta vuotta sitten.

Nainen asetti kenkänsä varovasti korkean kaapin hyllylle ja sulki oven. Hän käveli eteisestä olohuoneeseen joka sekin oli pieni, mutta silti suurin huone koko asunnossa.

Olohuoneen keskellä sijaitsi puinen ruskeanvärinen pöytä, jonka ympärillä seisoi neljä puisevaa, selkänojallista tuolia. Nainen asetti kirjekuoren pöydälle ja käveli keittiöön.

Samassa yksi huoneiston ovista aukesi ja poika katsoi ovensuusta ensin eteiseen, sitten olohuoneeseen.

"Odota siellä vain Sora. Menen lukemaan sen kirjeen." Hän huikkasi huoneeseensa päin.

"Okei!" Huoneesta kantautuva ääni vastasi.

Poika käveli kohti pientä keittiötä tietäen hänen äitinsä olevan siellä.

"Se kirje on siinä pöydällä." Nainen kurotti kätensä nurkan yli ja ojensi veistä pojalleen. Poika nyökkäsi, vaikka hänen äitinsä ei sitä nähnytkään ja otti veitsen vastaan.

Hän suuntasi olohuoneen ainoan pöydän luokse ja nappasi ruskean kirjekuoren pöydältä. Hän käänteli sitä pari kertaa puolelta toiselle vasemmalla kädellään. Kirjeen etupuolella oli kallis postimerkki ja sen päältä kulki monia postileimoja.

_Mistähän tämä on tullut? Melko kaukaa ainakin._ Poika vei oikeassa kädessään olevan veitsen kirjekuoren suulle ja alkoi viiltää kuorta siististi auki. Hän laittoi veitsen vieressä seisovalle pöydälle ja vetäisi kirkkaan valkoisen kirjepaperin ulos kuoresta.

Paperi tuoksui hieman tunkkaiselle, mutta tuoksussa oli myös jotain mielenkiintoista taka-alalla. Jotain joka sai pojan kiinnostuksen melkein heräämään. Se ei ollut mikään hajuveden tuoksu kuten joissakin tyttöjen lähettämissä rakkauskirjeissä joskus oli ollut. Ei, tämä oli jotain muuta. Poika ei kuitenkaan osannut sanoa tarkalleen mitä. Hän avasi siististi kahtia taitetun kirjepaperin ja sisältä paljastui hienolla käsialalla kirjoitettu kirje. Hän alkoi lukea.

Hetken päästä poika nosti katseensa ylös kirjekuoren tekstistä. Pojan äiti katsoi häntä keittiöstä pehmeä hymy huulillaan, mutta pian hänen ilmeensä muuttui huolestuneeksi kun hän näki poikansa tyhjän katseen. "Riku onko jokin hätänä?" Riku katsoi äitiänsä. "... Tämä kirje on... siltä tyypiltä."

Riku tuijotti harmaata vaunun lattiaa.

_Kuinkahan kauan matkaa on vielä jäljellä?_ Hän katseli ympärilleen yrittäen saada selvää, josko hänen vaunussaan olisi kelloa. Täällä ei ollut minkäänlaista tikitystä, joka opastaisi hänet ajan näyttäjän luokse päinvastoin kuin kotona.

_Pahus. Eikä minulla ole omaakaan kelloani mukana._ No hänen oli vain kysyttävä aikaa joltain muulta matkustajalta.

"Tuota, anteeksi?" Riku yritti kiinnittää huomiota vastapäätä istuvaan henkilöön.

Vasta silloin hän huomasi että matkustaja olikin pieni poikalapsi. No olihan hänkin vielä lapsi, mutta tämä oli paljon nuorempi. Ehkä… seitsemän, kahdeksan vuotta vanha? Rikua alkoi hymyilyttää, kun hän näki pikkulapsen vaatetuksen. Merimiespuku? Hänen vanhemmillansa oli joko ilkeä mielikuvitus tai he olivat katsoneet liikaa lastenpiirrettyjä.

"Niin?" Pikku poika katsoi vanhempaa poikaa merimieslakkinsa alta silmät suurina, pää hieman kallellaan.

_Noin viattoman näköinen... Missähän hänen vanhempansa ovat? _"Ei mitään pikkuinen. Olisin vain kysynyt kelloa, mutta tuskin sinä osaisit kertoa kuinka paljon kello näyttäisi." Riku sanoi, äänessään ripaus ylimielisyyttä, ja katsoi pojan vieressä olevia matkustajia etsien jo toista jolta kysyä.

"Osaan!" poika huudahti nopeasti. Vanhempi poika katsoi takaisin pikkupoikaan.

"Osaan! Ja minulla on kellokin. Katso!" pikkumerimies sanoi jo hieman uhmakkaalta kuulostavalla äänellä näyttäen samalla ranteessaan roikkuvaa rannekelloa jota koristi jokin eläimen kuva.

"Se on... mm... 11:37!" Riku katsoi poikaa hieman hämmentyneenä tämän nopeasta käytöksen muutoksesta, hieman nolona tämän aiheuttamasta melusta, joka kiinnitti muutamien muiden matkustajien huomion.

"Niin... näkyy." hän mutisi ääni hiljaisempana yrittäen vihjata pikkupojallekin, että tämä laittaisi suunsa soukemmalle. Poika katsoi Rikua edelleen.

_Mitä…ah... huoh. _Riku huokasi mielessään vaivautuneena, mutta ulkopuolella hän vilautti pojalle pienen hymynpuolikkaan.

"Kiitos tiedosta." hän sanoi toivoen pikkulasta kimpustaan. Merimiesasuinen poika loi häneen merkitsevän katseen ja kiinnostui sitten toisesta matkustajasta.

_Minun ei pitäisi aliarvioida pienempiä. Älä aliarvioi ketään Riku, se on mitä hän kunnioittaa. Ainakin äiti sanoi niin... _Riku ajatteli.

Hänkin katsoi ympärilleen nähden että uusia matkustajia oli ilmestynyt vaunuun uusien asemien jäädessä taakse. Vaunu oli jo melkein täynnä ja niin todennäköisesti koko junakin. Kaikki ihmiset eivät löytäneet itselleen istumapaikkaa vaan joutuivat tyytymään seisomapaikkoihin. Rikulla oli jo ahdasta kahden toisen matkustajan tunkiessa hänen vieressään vapaana oleville paikoille.

Hän yritti unohtaa epämukavuuden tunteen jonka ahtaus loi ja keskittyi kappaleeseen jota kasettisoitin oli toistanut jo hyvän aikaa uudelleen ja uudelleen läpi. Hän ei pitänyt kovin monesta kappaleesta, mutta tämä tietty kappale tuntui aina jotenkin rauhoittavan hänen mieltään.

Hän kuunteli samoja sanoja, samaa säveltä uudestaan ja uudestaan kuin se olisi jokin mantra. Juuri nyt oli meneillään pianon soolo-osio...

****

_Mies istuu pianopenkillä, vihreä katse tiukasti nuottipapereissa, sormet nopeasti liikkuen koskettimistolla. _

_Hänen ilmeensä on rauhallinen ja pehmeä, puolihymyssä. Monet eivät häntä näin koskaan nähneet. Vain ne harvat ja valitut, ystävät ja läheiset joita hänellä ei kovin montaa ole._

_Eivätkä monet tästä hänen pikku harrastuksestakaan tietäneet. Kuka ulkopuolinen voisi edes kuvitellakaan? _

_Sormet hakkaavat ja lipovat kilvan mustia ja valkoisia koskettimia. Ehkä tämäkin tulee häneltä jotenkin luonnostaan. Hänen soittamisensa tuntuu olevan tuttua taistelua itsessään. Samaa mistä hän aina pitää. _

_Kauempana tuolilla istuu nuori nainen pidellen pientä lasta sylissään. Tuolin vierellä seisoo toinen, mustahiuksinen, liilasilmäinen, jonkinlaiseen univormuun pukeutunut mies, joka pidättelee henkeään ihmeissään. _

_Viimeiset soinnut soivat. Kuuluu pieni pamaus, kun soittaja sulkee pianon kannen kiinni peittäen koskettimet. _

_Pieni poika säpsähtää hieman äitinsä sylissä. Hän katsoo kohti pianoa, sitten hänen sivulleen josta alkaa kuulua toista meteliä. Mies taputtaa käsiään yhteen haltioissaan. Toinen mies lähestyy häntä ja aikuiset aloittavat keskustelun. _

_Poika haukottelee syvään. Soittaja kääntyy selkä häneen päin ja näin vain hänen vaaleat hiuksensa sekä musta takki näkyvät. Miehen ääni on jotenkin ärtyisän sävyinen. Se saa jonkun jostain syystä pikkupojan sisällä sattumaan. Hänen äitinsä ote hänestä kiristyy. Äsken mainittu mies kävelee ulos huoneesta, läimäyttäen oven kiinni voimakkaasti. _

_Mitä tuo oli? Lapsi katsoo äitiinsä, sitten taas toiseen, vieressä seisovaan mieheen. Kummankin ilme näyttää apealta._

****

_Miksei minulla voi olla parempia muistikuvia hänestä? Kaikki voisi olla paljon helpompaa. Erityisesti tämä._ Riku ajatteli laittaen kätensä otsalleen ja huokaisten jälleen.

Hän katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Maisema oli muuttunut rajusti. Enää ikkunasta ei näkynyt kullankeltaisia peltoja tai vihreää metsää sen takana.

Kummaltakin puolelta junaa katsottaessa näkyi horisontissa vain aroa kitukasvuista kasvillisuutta. Vain kestävimmät kasvit kuten harmaat sammaleet pystyivät selviytymään siinä maastossa. Sieltä täältä maasta työntyi ruskeanharmaita kuivia ruoho- ja heinätuppoja. Maa oli melko kallioista ja hiekkaista. Sinistä taivasta näkyi vain pieniä kaistaleita paksujen, joskus rakoilevien pilvikerrosten takaa.

_Ring! Ring!_ Ovikello soi.

Siniseen esiliinaan pukeutunut Rikun äiti käveli nopeasti pieneen eteiseen avaamaan ovea. Hän käänsi avainta oven lukossa ja kahvaa alaspäin. Ovi aukesi ja sen takaa paljastui ruskeahiuksinen lapsi.

"Oh, hei Sora!" Nainen tervehti hieman arastellen, mieli jo valmiiksi murheellisena siitä mitä joutui kohta tälle lapselle kertomaan. Sora nyökkäsi leveä hymy huulillaan ja silmät säteillen yhtä energisesti kuten ennenkin.

"Onko Riku kotona? Jos hän vaikka pääsisi ulos?" Poika kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Sora... kuinka tämän nyt sanoisi. Riku ei ole täällä." Rikun äiti aloitti, purren pikkuisen huultaan, putsaten samalla käsiään esiliinaan. "Hän lähti eilen illalla matkalle eikä luultavasti tule vähään aikaan takaisin." Lapsi jäi hetkeksi aikaa sanattomaksi. Hän katsoi vanhempaa tarkasti.

"Mutta hän ei sanonut siitä mitään." Sora sitten sanoi. "Hän... Ei hän noin vain voi lähteä!"

Rikun äiti katsoi Soraa surullisesti. "Riku ei koskaan ole ollut innoissaan hyvästeistä. Kyllä hän vielä takaisin tulee." Nainen kääntyi ympäri ja käveli muutaman askeleen sisemmäs.

"Haluatko tulla silti sisälle? Voin kertoa asian loppuun vaikka mehulasillisten ääressä." hän ehdotti Soralle, joka yritti juuri sulattaa kaikkea kuulemaansa.

"Kyllä kiitos..." Sora vastasi tyhjällä äänellä ja käveli sisälle ystävänsä äidin perässä sulkien samalla oven kiinni perässään. Energinen hohde hänen silmissään oli himmeämpi.

Riku yritti rentoutua penkissään ja peitellä haukotustaan. Viimeöinen valvominen alkoi kostautua hänelle. Ei hän yhtä paljoa unta tarvinnut kuin useimmat ihmisistä. Muutama tunti riitti. Mutta se ei tarkoittanut että hän olisi selvinnyt kokonaan unetta. Oli vielä aikaa yrittää ottaa pienet torkut.

Riku laittoi kuulokkeet pois korviltaan ja sulki silmänsä nojaten osittain seinään, osittain ikkunalasiin. Oli hyvä että hän oli valinnut ikkunapaikan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyttö piti kättään kahden toisen lapsen edessä vyötärön korkeudella.

"Minä lähetän teidät! Valmiinanne... paikoillanne... GO!" Tyttö huusi nostaen kätensä korkealle ilmaan.

Saman tien ne kaksi muuta pinkaisivat kovaan juoksuun hänen viereltään. Hetken perästä tyttö lähti heidän peräänsä ja he kaikki kolme juoksivat pitkin ruskeankeltaista hiekkarantaa.

Muutaman metrin päässä kuohusi sinivihreä kirkas merivesi. Lämmin ripauksen suolalle tuoksuva merituuli pyyhki lapsien kasvoja heidän juostessa kaikilla voimillaan kohti sovittua maalia. Aurinko porotti kirkkaalta taivaalta kuten aina ja lokit lentelivät vähän väliä lasten yltä kuin odottaen jonkinlaisen ruoanmurun tipahtavan heidän taskuistaan lokkien ruoaksi.

Lapset saapuivat hiekkarannan päähän. He puuskuttivat hengästyneinä naamat punaisina, mutta onnellisina ja naurussa.

"Sinä aina voitat Riku. Mikä sinulla on? Antaisit edes hieman armoa." Sora marisi leikkisästi.

Riku naurahteli katsoessaan nuorempaa lasta tuttu, melkein ylimielinen hymy kasvoilla. Hän kaappasi Soran kainaloonsa ja sekoitteli toisella kädellään Soran hiuksia entistä sekavammiksi ja sähköisemmiksi.

Kolmas lapsi, tyttö joka heidät oli lähettänyt, nauroi mukana kun Sora yritti rimpuilla Rikun vahvasta otteesta irti.

----

"Riku sinun pitäisi kyllä jo mennä nukkumaan."

"Kohta kohta. Kunhan olen saanut harjoitukset valmiiksi. Tulen aivan kohta."

Rikun äiti pudisti päätään. "Olet aivan samanlainen kuin hän. Sinä sanoit jo viisitoista minuuttia sitten että tulet. Jos tämä jatkuu, et kohta pysty nukkumaan ollenkaan."

Riku huokaisi ja käveli äitinsä luokse. Nainen hymyili pehmeästi. Riku hymyili takaisin ja yhdessä he kävelivät pihalta sisälle pieneen kaksioon.

Riku otti kenkänsä nopeasti pois jaloistaan ja laittoi ne korkeaan valkoiseen kaappiin. Hän käveli huoneeseensa, oman sinilakanaisen sänkynsä luo ja istahti sen toiseen päähän missä hän yleensä piti jalkojaan nukkuessaan.

Hän otti päällimmäisen mustan pitkähihaisen paitansa pois päältä. Samassa rytäkässä paidan taskusta tipahti jotain. Riku katsoi lattialle ja huomasi pienen avaimen kierivän sängyn jalan viereen. Sen perässä oli tähdenmuotoinen avaimenperä. Hän kumartui ja nappasi avaimen.

_Soran avain? Pitänee palauttaa huomenna. _Hän ajatteli ja jäi katsomaan avainta joksikin aikaa. Hän meni makuulleen sängyllensä ja laski avaimen vierelleen. Pian uni tavoitti pojan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku havahtui unestaan kuullessaan konemaisen pimpom -tapaisen äänen.

_Mitä.. mitä?_ Hän nousi nopeasti pystyyn istumaan, mutta nojautui saman tien takaisin. Hänen päätään huimasi inhottavasti liian nopean sängystä ylös nousemisen takia.

_Hetkinen. Ei tämä ole minun sänkyni. Missä-_

"Päätepysäkki. Matkustajat, poistukaa junasta. Toistan, poistukaa junasta." Riku katsoi ympärilleen. Hän istui junan matkustajanpenkillä ja paljon ihmisiä kulki hänen ohitseen kantaen erilaisia matkatavaroita mukanaan.

Riku katsoi itseään. Hän oli matkustusvaatteissaan, päällään tummansiniset housut, keltainen hihaton paita ja sen päällä vielä tummansininen takki.

Hän katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Ikkunasta avautui näkymä suurelle asemalle. Monet junat lähtivät ja tulivat tuoden erilaisia lasteja mukanaan, olivatpa ne sitten ihmisiä tai tavaroita. Ihmisiä kulki matkalaukkujensa ja kärryjensä kanssa edestakaisin.

Aseman takana näkyivät suuret, harmaat, korkealle taivaalle kohoavat talot. Monet suuret tehtaiden ja reaktoreiden savupiiput sylkivät savua kaupungin ilmastoon ja kaupungin yläpuolella leijuikin suuria tummia pilviä. Sinisestä taivaasta ei näkynyt vilaustakaan. Kaikkialla olisi ollut hyvin pimeää ilman katulamppuja ja muita valaistuksia.

Toisella aseman sivustalla näkyi kauppoja kaikkeen lähtöön monine neonvalokyltteineen ja välkkyvine mainoksineen. Riku siristi silmiään.

"Olen perillä?"


End file.
